Insulated portable storage chests are quite popular for keeping food and beverages cold when one does not have access to a refrigerator, as for example, when one attends an activity such as a picnic in a park or a sporting or entertainment event. Such chests can alternatively be utilized to keep previously heated item hot. However, their utility is typically limited to such. In addition, as when one attends a bench seat type sporting or entertainment event, prior art insulated storage chests can pose a hazard as they are typically placed on the ground in front of the bench seat, dangerously hindering movement of spectators between their seats and aisles.
If one also desires a surface from which to eat at such activities, one also must bring a table or similar surface. Additionally, if one requires storage for items such as cameras, clothing, or any other items which must remain dry, a separate dry storage container would also be necessary, again an inconvenience and possible obstacle.
Further, when one is either bedridden, or simply desiring to relax on a couch, one often requires both a lap tray from which to support a meal or a beverage, as well as a container to keep cold items cold and hot items hot.
This invention is provided to solve some or all of the above problems.